The legend of Zelda: The Sorceress Demon
by RebelKat18
Summary: Leah Clarke is only a 15 year old girl that loves the Zelda games, she's now stuck in the world of Hyrule and has magic powers. In order to get home she must regain her memories of her past and controlled the powers that are within her. I don't own Zelda (I need to rewrite the summary)
1. A New World

_**I don't own Zelda it belongs to Nintendo but my own characters, this takes place a year after Twilight Princess.**_

* * *

><p>"What the hell man?" I yelled as the power got cut off. I was playing my favourite game on Wii which was The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, then all of sudden this happen! And I was just about to save the game as well. Might as well introduce myself…<p>

My name is Leah Clarke, I'm 15 years old live in the UK and adopted. I'm in Year 10; I'm pretty but not popular in school. I'm a total nerd over Legend of Zelda ever since I was 7 years old my first game was Ocarina of Time on Nintendo 64. From there on I got obsess with the series, I now got all the Legend of Zelda games. But I'm waiting for Hyrule Warriors to come out along with the Wii U.

I started look for my bag that contained my phone that had a flashlight, I'm glad that I ate a carrot today. As I found my bag, a bright light shine behind me, I turned around. It was my TV; it was glowing as if it was some type of vortex thing.

"What is going here?" I felt myself being pulled towards the vortex along with my bag "No! Someone help me! Mum, Dad! Anyone please!" I shouted as I tried to walk in the other direction, but nothing worked I was just getting closer to it. Suddenly a giant hand grabs my body tightly and dragged me into the vortex.

As I was dragged into the vortex, I cried in pain as I felt tattoos engraved onto my body. One was on my neck, my right arm from wrist to elbow, another one on my back and the final one that hurting the most was on my stomach.

My eyes were starting to feel sleepy, I tried to battle to stay awake but my energy was drained, everything went black.

"_**Open your eyes…"**_

What? My eyes suddenly open "What's going on?" I asked but I got no answered. I was surrounded by pitch darkness; there was nothing to be seen. I kind of have a fear of the dark, so I kept freaking out every ten seconds.

A red overhead light appeared in front of me, then a green after a blue. I gasp amazement, what is that thing? I questioned. The coloured lights formed into a human figure, their appearance reminded of me three people in a game that I play all time.

Wait! No…it can't be "Din…Nayru…Farore, the 3 Goddess from the Legend of Zelda games" so the legends are true then. Unless I'm dreaming which I am! Maybe if I close my eyes then open them…then I'll be back in my bedroom. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and then opened them again.

I wasn't in bedroom; I'm still looking at the 3 Goddess. They look at me with calm eyes, I wanted to talk them, but I didn't have the courage to do it.

_**Hello Katrina…do you know who we are? Din asked me.**_

I looked at them "Katrina? My name is Leah Clarke…and yes I do know who guys are, but why am I here?"

_**It's time for you know the truth about yourself, your life everything about you… **_Farore told me_** and we give you a life where you do and truly belong…but in this new life there are dangers.**_

"Dangers In my new life…what do you mean?" I watched an image appeared in front of me

_**Katrina, you live a life where you are half Hylain and half demon but you can do magic…you are known as the Sorceress Demon. You are alone, long to find your family and to be loved by a man **_Nayru explained_** you're very insecure, selfless, protective, remorseful and caring**_

_**You have great powers…but you must learn to control them, otherwise your life will be in great danger.**_ Farore added **_Be careful of who to trust they maybe your greatest enemy. _**

They show images of my future in this 'new life', I gasped as I saw myself as demon with foxy ears and nine tails. "Does this mean I could be the danger of Hyrule? And will there be someone there for me?"

The trio Goddess frown at my first questioned_** No…but it depends if you can fight the fear. And yes you there will be someone to help you, but for now it's time for you to wake up now…till we meet again child**_ Din answered.

* * *

><p>I slowly open my eyes, coming back to reality the ceiling was wooden, and I'm not at home.<p>

"Ah you're awake." I looked over to the door, it was a man that look like my age or older. He had dark blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a forest green tunic; he came over and sat down next to the bed. And a tall man with a sword on his back "How are you feeling?"

"Not too good…my head hurts badly…as if I with ground collide or something" I told him, where's an ice pack when you need one.

"We had to drag you and your things out of the lake that was quite a fall there." The tall guy said.

"Wait what? I'm sorry…I'm confused. Who's 'we'? And fall?" I sat up right and looked at him.

"Sorry I'm Link and you're in my house just outside of Ordon Village. Rusl is the swordsman that came with me to help you out. Lightning came out of nowhere and then suddenly you appear from the sky and fell into the lake. We all hope for the best that you weren't dead" Link told with sympathy eyes.

What…Ordon Village? Swordsman and Link, I guess I wasn't dreaming about the Goddess thing after all then. "At least the injures weren't worse… thanks for saving me back there." I sighed realizing something "I guess I owe you explanation…don't I?" I added.

"Yeah…judging by your clothes and things, you're not from here…" Rusl pointed to where my bag, and shoes. I notice I still had my clothes on before the events happened. I was wearing a blue checker shirt with a black t-shirt under it and black skirt with leggings and ankle socks.

"Right" I started off "I'm not from your world, where I come from is different from yours. In my time we are in the 21st Century, we have big cities, extremely advance in technology, so instead of candles and fire. We have electricity for lights. And there's this video game call Legend of Zelda and it's based on the Hero of Time which is Link here, saving Hyrule from the Dark Lord…" I breathed in "The creator of the game must have subconsciously saw your dimension at different time phases and substitute exactness"

"And mind telling us how you got here?" Rusl asked.

Sure I could tell you how Din, Nayru and Farore told me that I'm the Sorceress Demon which I don't believe, also could be the one that ends Hyrule completely if I don't control my 'powers' but you guys wouldn't believe me…so might as well tell half the truth.

"And how I got here…" I sighed "In my dimension…my house had a power cut, and portal appear then I got sucked into it…everything was just a blur from there. Sorry if I caused any trouble here, I'll leave here right now if you want me to…" I got out of bed but my body wobble and I felt was going to fall, but Rusl helped me back to bed.

"No! You must stay until you're fully healed, and besides you can't go out there on your own, when there are monsters around" Rusl insisted. "Well I must be going, see you later Link and it was nice meeting you"

I waved "You too Rusl" and with that he left leaving me and Link in silent. "I hope didn't you or the villagers, I feel very bad that you had to help me"

"No worries…it's something we would never expect in Ordon Village. Just a little bit of excitement among the villagers, we've never seen something or someone fall from the sky" Link said "Do you mind telling me your?"

I felt my heart stopped, I don't if I should tell him my real name or what. "My name…my name is…Katrina" I smiled at Link.

"Nice to meet you Katrina, you must be hungry…here have some soup" He said as he passed me the bowl of soup.

I blew it and took a sip of it "Wow! This is really good" I continued to eat it.

"Thanks I'm glad that you like it since I made it myself, I've got to inform the mayor that you are awake so I've got to into the village, are you okay with that?"

"Yeah I'm fine with that, might as well rest while I'm at it." I sighed.

"Good, just stay in bed until I come back" Link waved at me and left me in the house on my own.

I rested my head on the pillow and sighed, so I'm in the world of Twilight Princess…either before or after. But it's nice that Link is treating me with care but I don't think it will last long. I need to find a way to get back to my dimension, or else my grave will be here in Hyrule. I closed my eyes forcing myself to rest.

* * *

><p>"Katrina~" A voice called me<p>

"What?" I muttered as rolled over.

"Wake up"

"No…I'm busy sleeping go away…"

"If you don't…I'll kill you"

"Go ahead and kill me…WHAT!" I snapped my eyes open to see who I was talking to. Nobody was there "Ha-ha very funny ghost…now show yourself coward!"

Suddenly shadows started to gather in the middle of the room as a dark laughter echoed my ears, sending shivers down my spine. It formed into something I wouldn't see in Twilight Princess. The being was wearing a black tunic including the cap, he reminds me of Link but he's paler with blood red eyes and black hair.

"Dark Link…" I was surprise to see him and scared too.

"Aw…look who's the coward now um?" He smirked at me "Anyways…you broke the mirror that imprisoned me didn't you?"

My face paled "What? I don't know what you're talking about…" I told him shyly as walked towards me.

"Don't play dumb Katrina" He said as grab my arm tightly "I know you've got some type of power…why don't you show me?"

I tried pull away from his grip "No. I will never show you or anyone my powers" I glared at him.

He smirked at me "Um…you're a very interesting girl Katrina, maybe I'll spare your life since you free me and my master is dead." he let go of my arm "Your aura is good and bad, I wonder why…well only you and I know"

"Who are you?"

I turned; it was Link at the door. _Damn…I only just realise that Link never fights Dark in Twilight Princess but I've seen him when Lanayru gave him that flashback or whatever. Well this could be awkward…_

"I am you. The name is Dark Link or Dark for short, maybe another time we'll talk later…till we meet again" Dark then disappear into the shadows.

Link walked over to me and sat beside the bed "You okay Katrina?"

"Yeah…just a little shocked that's all, but I'm okay!" I answer "So is there anything I have to do?"

"Yeah… I told the mayor that you're feeling better and he would like to meet you so we can discuss on how we can get you back home and other things"

Great…now I wish I fallen into Lake Hylia, which is crazy but hey I guess it's better than repeating the same thing again. I sighed but smile "Okay let's go"

As I enter Ordon village I gasp in amazement, Ordon Village looks so much beautiful in real life than seeing it on TV. Stunning pitched hills… Small River that runs through the middle of it; the fragrance of flowers, smoke and earth filled the air and the chatter of the villagers wandered on the breeze. It's exactly how I'd expected to look like.

"Katrina?" Link waved a hand in my face.

"Yes! Sorry…I was lost in thoughts haha…but you were saying"

"Katrina this is Talo, Malo, Beth, and Colin…kids this is Katrina"

"Hello" Malo said, that really awkward…

"Hey" Colin smiled and I grinned back

"Hi!" Beth greeted me with a wave and I waved back

"It's the one that fell from the sky and everyone is talking about" Talo point at me with his wooden sword, I felt the need to snatch it and break it in half.

You don't say…

"Yes…I am"

"Where do you come from?"

"Are you far from home?"

"What's with the eye patch on your eye?"

I was asked so many questioned I didn't know how to answer them.

"Hey guys enough with the questions, shouldn't you kids be at home by now, your parents may be worried about you." Link said

"Bye Link bye Katrina!" The kids waved at us and then departed to their homes.

"They are sure active and sweet" I said as we continued on walking.

"Well they are kids there supposed to be active and loud" Link told me as directed me to the house that was near the path up to the ranch.

Mayor's house the front door swung open to reveal a balding man that looked to be about in his forties or so. He frowned at us at first, and then his face lit up with a smile. "Link Come in, come in!" He said, shaking Link's hand.

"And this must be the girl that people have been talking about"

"Hello I'm Katrina, nice too meet you" I said while shaking hands with the Mayor.

"I am Mayor Bo and this is my daughter Ilia"

"Hi Katrina nice meeting you" Ilia smiled and shook hands with me had blonde hair and blue eyes. "I just sent off a letter to the princess, hopefully she will be willing to help us. They are expecting you in a few days' time" Ilia said as we sat down.

"Princess" I looked at her, as in Princess Zelda?

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule, Ordon is a part of the Kingdom of Hyrule. The Princess has a gifted power, and she's very intelligent so she may be able to find a way to get you home." Link explained.

"Why…are you guys doing this? You don't even know me…I'm just stranger to you all, and I don't want to be any trouble to you all" I just don't want to hurt anyone. That's why I want to leave as soon as possible. And I'm a demon…and half Hylain.

"We're just trying to help you Katrina, in fact you can stay with us I hope it's not a problem" Mayor Bo said.

I smiled " No not all I don't mind, I'll stay here for now and…Thank you"

* * *

><p><em><strong>End of Chapter<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading the first chapter everyone! Please review, follow and favourite this story. I've got the second chapter ready but I'll wait and see if this story gets something good out of it! And if your wondering what parings are well here they are: Link x OC, Dark Link x OC (Another one) So see you in chapter 2 I guess...**_


	2. Fox And Leaving

_**I don't own Zelda but my own characters, this takes place a year after Twilight Princess.**_

* * *

><p>The next day I was given a tour by Ilia (I was hoping Link would) but he had to some work at the Ordon Ranch. Ilia showed me where the kids play and which house they live in (and obviously I knew that).<p>

"Uli this is Katrina, the girl that Link rescued yesterday. Katrina this is Uli" Ilia said to me.

Uli had short blonde hair and blue eyes, she holding a baby in arms. "Hello Katrina, nice to meet you. I'm glad that you are alright. I'm sure you met my husband Rusl; he's doing so things in Castle Town. But that was quite amazing that you fell from that height." Her voice was sweet, and calm.

I chuckle slightly "Yeah…I'm surprised that I'm still alive, if I hit the ground I'd probably still be knocked out. And who's this little cute baby" I smiled at her.

"Oh this is Claire, my second child" Uli said as Claire gurgled and slowly went to sleep.

"Come on Katrina, see you later Uli" Ilia dragged me off in a different direction without me saying goodbye to her.

We visit a little shop that had a little pink roof. There were items on the shelves neatly stacked and in front is a woman sitting at the desk.

"Hi Ilia who's your friend over there" The woman asked

"Hello I'm Katrina; I'm the one that fell from the sky."

"I'm Sera Beth's mother, nice to meet you. If you want to buy anything come on here. And this is my husband Hanch! Hanch come on over here we have guests." Sera called out to him.

Hanch came over "Hey there" he smiled as I waved at him.

"We just came by to check how you guys are" Ilia smiled "I've got more things to show for Katrina, bye!" again she dragged me out of the shop I waved them bye.

"Hey girls up here" We turned our heads to tall pillar-like piece of land covered in ivy. No way! I know this…this is the place where Link climbed for the first time in Twilight Princess! "Good afternoon, Jaggle!" Wait what? Its afternoon already, wow at least I had a good sleep.

"You're the girl that fell from the sky" Jaggle said "How you feeling? The name's Jaggle by the way!"

I grinned "I'm not too bad thanks, I'm Katrina"

"My wife Pergie is always busy doing housework, how about another time you can see her" Jaggle told us.

"No worries Jaggle! See you later" I waved at him, as I was dragged out of Ordon village.

_This is the way to Link's house, remember Kat…he's not there! He's working with Rado up at the Ranch so why I am getting so nervous about this…_

_**Maybe because you're in love with him**_

_What the- who said that?! Hey stop reading my thoughts! I don't who you are…but I find out. You'll wish that didn't read them in the first place!_

_**Hehe…we shall see about that.**_

"Katrina you alright you seem lost?" Ilia asked me.

"Oh I'm fine just little a tired, so the Ordon Spring is this way right?" I looked at her.

* * *

><p>The Ordon Spring was beautiful in the afternoon. But this I what I call Pure HD; the water was clear, you can see the white sand that glitter in the sunlight.<p>

"It's so…"

"Pretty?"

"I was going for a better word…but yeah it's pretty. So is true that the spring water can heal you?"

"Yes it does why?"

"I was thinking of relaxing in the water so I can heal, if you don't mind…" I told her "I think I'll be okay from here now thanks for the tour Ilia!" I smiled at her.

"No problem, I'm glad that I can show you around. Might as well start cooking for dinner, see you later at dinner" Ilia took off leaving me at peace.

I started to take off my shoes, ankle socks, leggings and my checker shirt; leaving my shorts, t-shirt and undergarments on. I'm not bothered about getting wet; besides I smell. I lay down in the water, I sighed as I felt the water collide with my back. The water was at the right temperature; it reminds of my baths that I would have every day. I closed my eyes.

I'm quite happy that I'm Hyrule, I would love to stay here forever…but I can't since Princess Zelda might be able to send me home.

"But I can't go home on just yet…I have a family to find…and a man that needs to love me, and the…power. I don't even know what powers I'm capable of, hopefully Zelda knows."

"_**I'm afraid that your wrong there Katrina, she doesn't know"**_

I snapped my eyes opened, I was about to scream but I was hushed by a paw. In front of me was a Kitsune (Fox) it had fur with red orange fur and scarlet tips on its paws, ears cheeks and on its nine tails, its eyes were blue and red.

"_**If you scream…I'll bite you"**_ The Kitsune said as it drops its paw_**. "I am the one you asked help for to control your powers. I'm sorceress like you but I can control them freely. My name is Elena"**_

"Elena…that's a cool name, okay first question" The kitsune nodded happily "Do you know anything about my powers Elena?" I asked.

"_**Yes. There are lots of powers that sorceresses can control… your family is special since you can control the elemental abilities…powers and facilities with one or more of the four or five basic element at their core. Then you get one or two extra powers that are different from what your family has"**_

"So can you explain what you mean by extra powers" I questioned.

"_**So you've got your two elemental powers, then you got the extras. You can call them anything, but the extra powers are a hidden power that your family can unlock emotionally, physically, and meditation. Remember you are the Sorceress Demon; because you've something in the family that is definitely supernatural and you're the only one with that title, when you are born you automatically get that title. The extras you have … I can't identify yet. You and I are connected because we control the elements which are Ice and Fire."**_

"That's pretty cool! I can't wait to control it; I've two elemental powers. Then the extra powers…I'm scared, that my powers are insecure"

"_**I shall teach you how to control it soon, but there are something's I would like to say"**_ Elena said. _**"You must not tell anyone! Don't trust anyone! Even if those Hylian people are close to you, you don't want them to think of you as demon…monster. We have to leave within 5 days"**_

"Okay…Hey Elena do you have a Hylain form you can transform into?" I questioned her.

"Yes" Elena appeared in front of me in her Hylain form, her skin was dark but lighter than mine, rosy cheeks. She had long red orange hair; her eyes were icy blue and fiery red eyes. Elena was wearing a long orange dress with red drawings at the ends of the dress and brown sandals.

"Wow Elena you beautiful" I gasp in awe.

"Thank you Kat, you look very pretty" she made a mirror appear out of nowhere.

I still had my dark skin colour, but my eyes, hair and ears were totally different. I had long icy blue hair which was in a neat elegant bun, blue crystal eye with a white eye patch on the left of my eye and pointy ears. "Woah I've got Hylain ears!" I gasp.

"Hello ladies" A deep voice said from behind me.

I turned around and yelp "Holy crap! Dark! What the hell was that for?" I glared at him.

"Ha-ha sorry I couldn't help myself" He looked over at Elena lustfully "Who's that?" he asked me.

"That is Elena" I told him as he walked towards her.

"Elena you definitely a cutie" Dark said as he touched her cheek.

Elena slapped his hand "Touch me again and you'll never see the light of day"

"And feisty and just the way I like them" He smirked "Anyways I listened in on your conversation, that's quite interesting. You're the Sorceress Demon…no wonder you didn't want to show me your powers. So I might I join you girls on your adventure."

"And why do want you want to? May I ask" Elena look at with suspicious eyes, I knew that she didn't trust Dark completely since he scared the life out of me earlier.

"I was trapped in that damn mirror for centuries, and now that I'm free I don't what I want to do or where to start. Besides I need an adventure for once, and I don't want to be lonely…"

I felt my heart ached a lot, wow I didn't know he was trapped for centuries and he was lonely all that time. But then again he was Ganondorf slave in Ocarina of Time I think, but that's not the point here!

I grinned at him "Sure! Why not…you're welcome to join but once you're in there's no backing out! And besides…you both know what I am, and I don't know what I'm capable of with these powers."

Dark smiled "Thanks…"

Elena sighed then smiled "That's fine, but we can't tell anyone else. Katrina you need to tell Mayor Bo that you are within the next 5 days and that you require some things. You need to that tonight." Elena told me.

I sighed "I totally understand I have to find my family, unlock my powers and control them. And if they grow…I may be everyone's death, so I must do this alone and keep everyone's distance in order to keep them safe." I whisper to myself. Even if I have to sacrifice my own freedom, happiness and anything else that is around me.

"Okay Dark you hide in my shadow for now until we Ordon" I told Dark "But if what do to anything freely go ahead but try not get okay"

"You got it!" Dark replied.

"And Elena you can be in your Kitsune form also until we leave Ordon, same rules apply to you. But whenever there's free time you can teach me to control my powers"

"Okie dokie, so everything is settle. Katrina you must go now."

As I enter Mayor Bo's house I heard loud voices, they were arguing? Why...I followed the voices to the dining room. It was Link arguing with Ilia! If it's something to do with me, I'll leave this Village straight away.

* * *

><p>"But you can't leave! You'll be endangering your life again! A year ago you came back from your journey, do you have to leave?" she said at a loud tone causing me to jump.<p>

_A year ago…what is she talking about?_

"It's for the best, we can't let Katrina go on her own" Link explained

"Ah your back Katrina" Mayor Bo said as Ilia and Link continued on arguing.

"Yes I am…um why is Link and Ilia arguing I hope I haven't got in between their friendship" I hugged Elena gently.

"No, no, no. We were just discussing that Link could escort you to Hyrule Castle Town, but Ilia doesn't want him leave because a year ago he return from his journey." Mayor Bo said ignoring the argument.

So I'm certainly in the Twilight Princess era, but after he defeated Ganondorf, that means I don't see Midna! Damn it…Link is going to escort me to Hyrule Castle Town! No way! But he can't anyways… "I'm sorry, I'm confused"

"There are a lot of monsters out there as you know, so Link here could take you to Castle Town safely" Mayor Bo told me. True story about the monster thing, but I can take care of myself. I always avoid the monster when I play Twilight Princess, because they are always wasting my gaming time.

I decided to speak up "Guys! Slow down…no one is taking or escorting me to Hyrule Castle Town and no one is leaving Ordon but me."

Ilia were surprise, so was Mayor Bo.

Link looked at me with his blue eyes "What?"

"I-I can take…care of myself, I know I'm no good with a sword" I felt my hands slight shaken, I fist my hands "But just give me a horse and some clothes and I'll leave straight away…" I just made things awkward.

"I should go bed go now" I went upstairs to leave the three talk between themselves; I'm quite annoyed that Link is not taking me to Castle Town, but it's for the best. I've got Dark since he's just like Link… I closed my eyes hoping for the best tomorrow.

"Well done boys! That was impressive spin attack!" I clap at Talo's and Colin's swordsmanship, I've got close to the children (including Ilia) which is nice. Since I would have nothing to do, other than stay in Ilia's room for hours and chill the Ordon Spring. I've been keeping my distance from Link after what happen yesterday …all I know he works then goes home.

Thinking about him makes me want to cry, but not today!

"Is that the advance spin attack? Or a simple one you did there Colin" I asked him, I was slightly curious.

"It's the advance one, Link and my father taught me how to do it. It's not perfect but with a bit more practice I'll get it right" Colin promised, I smiled at him.

"I'm sure you will! Now show me that diagonal attack!" I grinned.

* * *

><p>"Come on Kat! Try again, close your eyes" I closed my eyes "Now imagine that you're trap on the ground, you want to tear away from the bonds that hold you down, your worries, fears, pain…and once you break away from those bonds, you are free."<p>

I slowly started to picture the image; I was trapped in a cage with chains on my hands. I saw Link looking at me with disgust; he then walked away "No wait Link!" I cried as I ran towards him but I was pulled back by the chains. I glared at them, with all my might I pulled away to break them, and suddenly they started to break of.

I opened my eyes and found nothing…I frown. It didn't work, but I was getting there! With more practice I'll be able to do it!

"Nice try Kat with a bit more practice, you will see the power of ice or fire. It's strange that you can't control it yet…maybe you unlock them with the hidden magic…I'm not so sure…and how comes I can't see your other marks" Elena sat on the ground.

"Oh I just put on some make up to cover it…you know what make-up is right?"

"Of course I do!" Elena beamed "It would be nice to try some…"

"Hehe maybe day I'll show you" I smile at her "So…fire is the next power that I need to control right"

"Yes…but before you do, are tested on the power."

My smile then turned into a frown "A test? A test on what…do I have to revise or something" I hope I don't have to revise; otherwise I'll change those elements to Air or Earth!

"No, you tested on one of your powers to see if you are worthy of wielding that power. Other Sorcerers from different families will there too, yes not only your family controls the elements. If you pass then you earn full power of wielding either ice or fire." Elena explained

"But what if you fail?" I asked

"Then…you die"

"Die! Are you serious? That's crazy…so how do I survive?"

Elena sighed "You must fight only by using the power of ice or fire…I know it's impossible since it can be a useless element but if you test the limits, then you won't die. Unfortunately I can't go in there and help you, so you're on your own when that time comes."

"Bye everyone thanks for the gifts and for helping me." I smiled at the little crowd

"Good luck on your journey, I hope you get back to your home soon Katrina" Uli said.

"Me too, I don't know how long it will take but…I will do whatever it takes to find my way home" I grinned. I placed myself on the saddle; I could the horse's sides. The stirrups on my while my heels were over the place. "…I thank you all again so much"

"No worries darling!" Serra said "If maybe we all might see you again soon."

"Who knows…I hope I do, it would be nice to stay forever but I couldn't. I wish sometime in future I come here and stay here forever…well I must be going now! Goodbye everyone" I waved at them.

"Goodbye Katrina we'll miss you!" The children shouted in unison, I smiled at them because I've got so close to them for the past few days. But I did get a little scare as they got too close to me. And Ilia and I have also got close she considers me as her 'sister' that was weird but I was cool with it.

"Let's go Aden!" I told him as I kick his side gently; he started to run in a steady pace. I stop saying goodbye as I no longer heard their voices, I focus my on what was ahead of me.

This journey…is going to be very interesting.

_**End of chapter**_

* * *

><p>RebelKat:<strong><em> Hey guys first of all I want to give a special heads up to the people that reviewed or followed this story keep doing your thing guys! And if this story gets reviews or follows, then maybe I might do so side special chapters that are not part of the main story line but have so fun cool things in it. So I'm coming to the end of chapter 3 and soon to be starting chapter 4! See you in chapter 3! ^-^<br>_**


	3. Unexpected Events

_**I don't own Zelda but my own characters, this takes place a year after Twilight Princess.**_

* * *

><p>"I think if we stay at Kakariko for a night or two, we can probably train on your power Kat…but there are so many things to do I can't even…" Elena said "But that doesn't matter we just need to get to Castle Town to see the Princess."<p>

"Well cutie I say we head straight towards Castle Town then." Dark suggested "But then…we would only make it there just after sunset"

I sighed I guess the traveling part wasn't going to be interesting "My plan was what Elena said, but…I'm not sure on how I'm going to get to Castle Town from there. Let's go…" Aden started to gallop in a steady pace, Dark followed behind me with his horse.

I didn't think a journey from Ordon Village to Kakariko Village wouldn't that long, Link and Epona would have a short ride and in the game the sun would be up still! But it was lonely journey; it would be nice if he did escort me…but no Ilia were so over protective over him. At least Dark is with me and Elena, they both can keep me company, since they argue over most weirdest and funniest things that makes me crack up.

You know what I find weird? That there is no Bulblins to be soon, usually they would come charging at you. But we had to take some breaks, for the horses the three of us and a little sleep and etc.

But we made to Kakariko Village just before sunset that was a good thing since there was not much monsters around. I was lucky that Renado allowed me to stay at the Inn a night or two, I met his daughter Luda she was really sweet she brought most of our food, took cared of Aden who was drinking the spring water. Then I met Barnes, the guy that owns the bomb store that Link would go to. I must say…he's funnier in person than on TV, he's great with the jokes.

Meeting the Gorons was quite weird; they were bigger than I thought they would be. One of them asked if I was Link's girlfriend or wife, and I obviously said no, but my mind consciously said I wish I were. They are pretty cool, even though they were jerks at treating the people as if they were peasants or something.

Right now I'm practicing my magic while Dark and Elena are watching me, the looks they were both giving was pressurizing. "Hey the looks you're both giving me is kind of annoying me…you know what…I'm going to do this outside" I jump up from where I was sitting and made my way outside.

I felt the breeze in my face, my icy blue hair flowing wildly. I walk on the sandy hill that leads to the roofs; my intention was to go to the hot spring that on top of the Inn. I could relax at the spring also…but I got to focus on the task that is important.

Once I got to the top, I look at the big full moon "That's the biggest moon I've ever seen in my life…anyways time to practice!" I swayed my in a quick motion nothing work I growled and tried again, and again, and again! But nothing was happening.

"My powers are not working! I tried everything…" I yelled at the moon, turning away from the moon I calmed down "And it's no use…what's the point of me being the Sorceress Demon when I can't activate one of my powers…"

'_The…the neckless and head-wear'_

"What? Who said that?" I asked getting in a fighting stance.

'_Lose the neck-less and head-wear…Katrina…then try again'_

"Okay…" I said as I took of the three things as it said and through them aside. My hands were slight shaken, I fist them tightly and I closed my eye. _Focus Claire…I mean Katrina! Focus._ As I open my eye, I through my arms to right and suddenly a glow of white dust appeared.

"No way…I just made snow appeared from my hands! Wow…" I did it again, and again, and again, and again! I suddenly realize that I had to stop because I making the area snow a little. I put back on my things and rub the back of my neck a bit then turned to the moon.

"If it was you…thank you" I smiled at the moon. I felt a sudden big breeze around, I cried in pain as my back collides with the wall. Damn that really hurt, but what also hurt was the mark on my back was burning and glowing.

"First of all, you should be thanking me." A girly strong voice told me as I tried to stand up but fell back down. "Here let me help you…" My body started to leave to the ground, and I was sudden face to a person in a hooded cape.

"Who are you?" I asked weakly knowing that I had to give in.

"Don't you know who I am…? I'm your oldest sister Katrina. It's me Giselle" she took of her hood revealing her appearance. She had short shoulder green hair, dark light skin and golden eyes. She had a neon green tattoo mark that glowed on her hand.

I felt my head collide with her chest "Oh Katrina…you don't know how long we've been mourning for you. But you've changed so much! I knew that you would come back" Giselle hugged me tightly.

I pushed her away from me "How are you my sister?" I asked her "what do you mean by mourning?" I was really confused on what was going on right now.

"You…you don't remember me do you? Not even our brothers or sisters…what about mother and father?" She looked at me with dishearten golden eyes. I didn't answer her but looked away "Forget it…I'm leaving…come and find me when you have regained your memories." She gently put me back to the ground and slowly started to move away. "Oh and by the way…if you pass the trial you get a reward, I suggest that asked for a part of your memory and make you're sure you tell your Sorceress title. I wish you good luck dear sister" I felt a strong wind hit my face, as Giselle left.

I fell to the ground distress looking at the bright moon "I hope I find a way out of Hyrule…I'm not sure if this is really my real life. Or I'm someone in this world"

* * *

><p>"What!"<p>

"I said I met my oldest sister…her name is Giselle. She thought I was sister until I rejected it" The next morning I had told Elena about the events last night and she was happy about the unlock power until I mention the sister thing.

"Yes…Giselle…I believe she is the first oldest daughter, she is known as the Sorceress Flora. Giselle controls air and earth, I'm not sure what her hidden powers are." Elena explained. "But she's very powerful that's for sure, so did she say anything else"

"She said when it comes to the trial, I have to mention that I'm the Sorceress Demon and if I pass the trial I get a reward she suggested to me that I get a part of my past…"

"Damn it...I thought you would gain your memories straight away. I guess I was wrong about that, and now we can fully train since you've unlock the ice power though I hoped it would have been the fire" Elena stood up and walked to the window.

"Why the fire power"

"Because…the fire is my strongest power than ice, but my twin sister controlled the ice power and her fire power wasn't so strong either." Elena told me "So we had to train each other all the time."

"Is your sister alive? If she is then that means I'll be able to past the trial right?"

Elena didn't answer the silence continue only for a few seconds "She's no longer apart of this world, she sacrifice herself in order to protect me."

I felt my heart break "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for bringing it up like that…"

"It's okay…It was long ago I forgot all about her, my family everyone that was in my life. I'm all alone…" Elena smiled at me "Now go outside and get some fresh air!"

"Yes! I found my phone!" I cried in happily, remember that time before I fell into that vortex and there was a there was a power cut, and then I was looking for my phone that had a flash light. Well it was in the bag but then I put it somewhere which turns out to be in one of my pockets.

"What's a phone?" A voice asked me.

I jump and look to see who it was "Dark! Stop doing that or one day I'll scare the hell out of you…but a phone a communication device that you can talk to people and you can play games. Here have a try" I unlock the phone gave it to him it's a good thing that it's fully charged.

"This is pretty cool" Dark commented as he examined the phone "So why are you up here?"

"Well" I began "Elena wanted me to get some fresh air so here I am…why you up here Dark" I asked sarcastically

"I'm here because…I wanted to see how you're doing obviously" Dark answered. I looked at him with a serious look "Okay fine…I came here to ask you if you think I should ask out Elena" He sighed in defeat.

"Wait…you…you like her?" I smirked at him "Wow you know…it was kind of obvious that you like her, but you only just met her."

"Yeah, yeah I know…but I find her fascinating and she's very mysterious in a peculiar way"

I turned away from him "Hm… I say go for it, who knows she may like you back and I think she does need someone in her life for once." I told Dark with honesty "And good luck you'll probably need it" I grinned at him.

"Hehe thanks Kat" and with that he left me alone. You know how Talo stands up on top of that roof to look out for; well that's where I am. And you can actually see everything from up here, including those cuckoos that walk around the place.

I really hope it works for Dark though, I thought Elena was the type of person to be like you know…be independent wouldn't need no man what so ever. I'd be surprise if he was successful, but then they wouldn't care about me much but themselves.

Oh crap…I just realized that I have to find a man that would love me, well I won't get that far. Unless Link falls in love with me, however…he's only just met me and he doesn't even know anything about me bet he's in love with Ilia, Princess Zelda or even Midna! I guess this is what happens when I avoid him just over some stupid things…which can be serious, or not.

"Why can't he see that I'm in love with him" I yelled out loud, I turned away from view and look at death mountain. Ugh, at some point I may not be able to control my feelings for him that my powers.

I suddenly heard a rumble from a short distance; it must be Elena coming up asking me for advice well I hope. Then a little a scream came out of nowhere afterwards a thump. I looked to see who it was.

"Link" I gasped, of all people him! And I was just talking about him; I hope he didn't hear what I said. It could be awkward just because I've been avoiding him.

"Hey" he said in coolly way making him pull one of heart strings, when I first met him.

There was silence between us until I broke it "So what are you doing up here?"

"I came looking for you, because I thought you weren't going to be safe on your own, until I saw Dark and that sister of yours earlier" he explained.

I place myself on the ground and Link sat next to me "Oh Elena…she's not my sister first of all, she kind of came out of nowhere. You were saying?"

"After I heard that you left, it kind of made me depressed but then the postman came" That guy! He annoys me all the time the in game, every time he says 'HEEEEEEEEEY wait Mr Link' oh my god he just makes everything stop around him. I've always wanted to know his real name; I feel bad calling the Postman though it is his job to do that. "It was confidential letter from the Princess, so I had to leave instantly. And I thought if I bump into you then I would be able to protect you."

"Oh right…" I said as I was playing with my bag as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why were you avoiding me?" Link asked me.

"Other than taking in all the events that had happen to me, when I saw you and Ilia arguing I thought I ruin the friendship between you guys. That's something I never want to do…and I'm sorry for that. And if you want I'll try to not do it again" I look at him to see if eyes had a hint of forgiveness.

"It's okay…" Link smiled as I smiled back "Do you have a rough idea of what you're doing tomorrow?"

"I was planning on wandering tomorrow or the day afterwards, Renado and Luda was going to give me food before I leave but from there onwards I don't what to do…" I told him.

"Since I'm also traveling to Castle Town to see the Princess I can take you there" Link said.

"Yeah sure I don't mind that would be great thanks" I reply to him.

"I guess that's settle let's stay here for an extra day and then we go alright"

I nodded at him "Okay"

* * *

><p>"Kat" A voice called to me.<p>

"Katrina" I felt my body being shaken and my eyes snap open to see Elena in front of me. "Finally it felt like half an hour trying to wake you up. Come on! We've got to train" she whispers the last part to me.

"Can't we do it tomorrow?" I groaned.

"No once we leave there will be never a chance of practicing again and who knows you could magically be transported to the place. Now get up or otherwise you'll be sorry" Elena said threateningly.

"Alright, alright, alright I'm getting up now" I sighed in defeat and quietly got out of bed. I slid on my sandals that were given to me from Uli and my shirt. Before I left I was about to grab my headgear and neck-less, but Elena told me that I didn't need them for the time being.

Elena dragged me as if she was a 6 year old, to the back of the Eldin Spring where there was hill and that little pond but has a long depth. It was quite scary since it was dark, but Elena's got her fire power so I'm okay.

"Okay Kat, what I want you to do is walk over to where that pond is and try to freeze it." Elena told me.

"That's impossible! But fine I'll try" I then walked towards the water and looked at it and then back at Elena. I clutched onto my top tightly, I pulled all my concentration on to the water slowly my foot on the water and it instantly started to freeze. I quickly put the other foot and then it turns completely frozen.

"Elena I did it I frozen the water" I grinned at her "Wow this is so cool…"

"Well done Kat! I knew that you could it"

The happy moment was suddenly kill by a crack the ice was breaking apart quickly. I gasp as I fell, I heard Elena trying to call for me. I was sinking into colder and deeper, everything around me was a blur as I closed my eyes.

_If I die here…then goodbye world_

_**End of chapter**_


	4. Hyrule Castle Town

_**I don't own Zelda but my own characters, this takes place a year after Twilight Princess.**_

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes, my mind flash backed to the event that just happened. The cracked of the ice, I fell into it and that's it. I'm in dark place like I was the first time, but this time…it's a lot more different. I'm not floating my feet were on the ground and there was light though it is quite dim.<p>

A big aura of light shown on me, I covered my eye since I was blinding me. It started to call my name. I consciously I was walking to it.

"Katrina…closer…yes my child closer" it whispers to me "I am Axel I'm here show you the memories of your past; they are the main events that happen to you." It told me.

I reached out my hand to touch the light; I closed my eyes as I was being absorbed by the light.

_I was running in the deep dark woods, running for life. I was scared for life; I was being chase by a demon that was two times taller as me. If I didn't speed up the pace at this rate…I might die and I don't want to die! "Stay away from me! Just stay away!" I screamed and I suddenly trip on a tree stump, just after that I realize that I've twisted my ankle and couldn't move. _

_I look behind, and saw the demon catching up with me. It growled as it came towards me, he smirked at me. "Well child…now that the fun and games are over, you must die" it said to me, he lifted up his sword and grabbed my twisted ankle I whined in pain. I closed my eyes waiting hoping that he finish me quick._

_I heard the demon scream in pain, I reopen my eyes and saw the demon falling to the ground then a little explosion, in front of me was a girl with short green hair and golden eyes that were filled with fury and distress. There were tears coming from her eyes, she ran towards me and hugged me._

"_Katrina! Thank goodness that you are alright…how many times do I have to tell you, never wander off alone in these woods, there are people that are after us" she told me._

_I hugged her back "I'm sorry Giselle, I thought that you didn't care about me…so I ran away" I felt tears coming from my eyes._

"_Nonsense…of course I care about you and _ you are my little my children instead of sisters…but right now I'm focusing on who tried to kill our parents, our brothers and sisters. You guys are the only people that I have left, there that matter most to me. I love you Katrina and your sister and if I lost you then I would go berserk…now let's get back home"_

"_But Giselle…I twisted my ankle. Can you carry me please?" I asked sweetly to her._

"_Of course you numpty…" Giselle answered and then picked me up._

_I was growling the kite on the grass "Damn it! You stupid kite why won't you work!" _

"_Katrina what are you doing?"_

_I turned to see who it was "Nothing big sister" I lied to her, hoping she would fall for my lie._

_Giselle smiled at me "Well it doesn't seem like nothing to me…" she then gave me the death glare "Now tell me the truth. What are you doing?" she asked evilly sending me shivers down my spine, I jumped scared of what she going to do next._

"_I want to fly this kite but there is no wind, and I was going to ask you but you were busy. So I thought if I ran along with the kite then I could make wind appear…" I told her truthful._

"_Jeez Kat you're so troublesome…here hold on little kitty!" Giselle said, she then used her hand generate wind which made my kite start to shake. "Ugh…let me try again sis." again using her hand she made a big breeze so strong that nearly the leaves of the tress could of fallen off._

_The kite quickly motion in the air and I grinned with delight "This is so awesome! Thanks you Giselle" _

_She giggled "No problem Kitty Kat, now I'm going to how the active one is doing"_

"Is that all I need to see? Is there anything else I need to see?" I asked Axel

"All you need to know is who Giselle was in these memories; she is the oldest child out of nine. But you've got other brothers and sisters to see in your memories. However that's not all…you need to know about the fire."

"The fire…? What do you mean by that?" I questioned.

"One night a fire began in the house downstairs, it spread quickly and killed most of your family. But only 5 of you siblings survived and leaving 6 dead including your parents" He explained to me.

My heart stopped "Most of my family is dead…no…no…no, then that means I can't home with half of them dead. I'll never be able to see my friends again, my adoptive parents…" I felt tears coming from eyes; I fell to the ground and started to sob.

A few seconds later I heard Axel voice "Child, do not cry. There is another way to get back home."

I looked at Axel "There is? H-how"

"If you manage to find out how the fire started and if possible who did it and kill that person, then you are able to go back to your dimension. That is one of the main events that happened in your life, you've also got another one see as well." Axel told me.

"The mark on your stomach, take a look at it." He order me, I lifted it up to see a spiral it white and it covered my bellybutton. "Once you come out of this mindscape you will get a dots out of the spiral mark, this means that you've regain your memory. You need to collect all nine dots in order unlock the hidden power"

"What do the nine dots represent then?"

"Nine years…Nine memories…Nine dots…Nine siblings…Nine tails" He said simply "And don't asked me what they mean, you've got to figure that out yourself. Well looks like I have to go now…Good luck on journey Katrina and I hope to meet you again soon"

A glowing dust fell on me that sent me to sleep. I tried to battle it out to stay awake but the power was too strong, so I gave in and closed them.

* * *

><p>I gasp for air as I broke through the ice; my body was cold, freezing to death as if I were going to die. I looked to see where Elena was, she a few meters unconscious. Slowly crawling out of the freezing water, I crawled to Elena.<p>

"Hey Elena wake up! Wake up, wake up!" I shook her lifeless body continuously, I heard her murmur something about her family but I couldn't quite hear. "Elena please…don't die on me" I saw her eyes open slight, closing them, and then opening them again.

"K-Katrina…there's no way I'm going to die! Anyways I'm sorry for pushing you…I thought by doing that you could be stronger." Elena said.

I sighed at her "Jeez, I forgive you but what matters now. Check this out" I told her as I pulled my top to show her the mark.

She looks at me bored "So…what I am looking at?"

"While I was out cold, a person name Axel showed me, my memories of Giselle. She's my oldest sister and I have 9 other siblings to find, and this one dot there. Represents the memories I've just gained. And he said 'Nine years…Nine memories…Nine dots…Nine siblings…Nine tails' which I really don't understand. Axel also said once I've got those nine dots I'll unlock the hidden power." I explained to her.

"I see…that's quite fascinating Kat, so this may happen 8 times then. Get ready Katrina who knows what could happen next…" Elena then kept quiet for a few seconds "Take me back to the room please"

We left Kakariko Village just after the sun rises, I was quite thankful that Renado gave me some food supplies and water and also that Luda for washing my clothes yesterday. We left to go to the other entrance to Kakariko Village and head out from there.

But oh my days! The best breakfast I've ever had, other than my birthday ones, but me of all people! Link is sitting next to me at breakfast wow…totally a dream come true. I had to keep my cool, otherwise Link would have thought of me as a weirdo.

There was something on my mind that I couldn't get rid of completely. I hear voices…

'_Father never believe in you…but I understand Katrina'_

'_You don't have to be alone sister'_

'_So…what do you think?'_

I pulled my reins as I heard the thunder, it wasn't raining just yet but the clouds were starting to darken. While playing Twilight Princess hearing the thunder reminds me of Ganondorf…Ganondorf is coming that's what I would be always be saying in my head. But he's dead for a year now, so I'm not expecting to see him or Zant...

The dark clouds rumble in the distance of the horizon as the lightning strike the ground before us. Then Aden neighed frighten and stood on the back of his legs causing me and Elena to fall off.

"What the hell?" Elena muttered "Where did all this thunder and lightning come from?"

"I don't know…" Link answered "But I'm this creature does…" Link got out his shield and the one and only, beautiful and shiny…the Master Sword. "What is your business?" Link asked the demon that creepy.

The creature looked a quite demonic, white eye that has black pupils. He was quite small but fairly tall, its skin was orangery red colour and grey hair. But what made me scared the most was his unnatural grin "My lady has a close eye on all of you…including you Katrina. She's watching every move you make; she will come for you when she has her chance. She won't stop till she gets what she wants…that is you… Katrina." he paused "Now I must be leaving otherwise, my lady will send a storm In." and with that he vanish into a black portal that was in the ground.

I looked at where the demon was exactly standing before disappearing into the black hole "What…what just happen…and what does he want from me?"

"I don't know…" Link muttered "But hopefully Princess Zelda can answer your questions, let's go"

'…_I can't big brother! I just can't do it'_

'_Very well…you're free to go! I won't need you any longer'_

'_Fine…I never need you anyway!'_

"Katrina! Earth to Katrina…!"

"Sorry…another shard of memories" I stood up and got onto Aden and continued our journey.

* * *

><p>"Is this a dream or what?" I muttered to myself looking at Hyrule Castle from afar, we are also most near since I can see part of the castle.<p>

"I could pinch you if you want Katrina" Link offered then chuckle at my reaction.

I blushed and looked away from him "Um I'm good he-he! We should get going…"

We enter the open west doors, looks like anyone is either welcome in or out. But everything in the game looks so real…wait a minute…that's because it is real stupid! People rushing around the town, pushing past though people as if it was rush hour. Merchants selling or trading goods, children runny around with toys or mini kites or whatever a lot of stalls selling goods, riches anything, people putting up things getting for a celebration or something; maybe a festival.

"Hey Link…what's with the decorations" I asked him

"We are celebrating the Sun Festival, the end of the rain the good memories of when the land has been flooded. It's a quite a new tradition celebrated every year that last may last a month or so" He explained as we walked through the town looking at each stall.

In the main square of Castle Town there was a lot of construction site going on, I knew why so I didn't bother asking Link.

_But hey looks pretty good for a castle that got destroyed by that ass a year ago…and how did they manage to get it built so quickly._

We suddenly made it to the big brown wooden doors that were guarded by soldiers, Link explained the business that he had with the Princess and that I'm with him. Luckily they allow me to get pass.

The courtyard is not bad than I thought it would be, but there's this building that Link lead me to. I don't remember seeing that in Twilight Princess, maybe that's where the princess is staying for now until her chambers are built. It was quite big on the outside mostly maybe big on the inside. It was also guarded by a woman.

"You here to see the Princess, Link?" she asked.

"Yes I am I was expected a letter from her…" He reply kindly

"Very well then…and who are you?!" She asked harshly at me making me flinch.

"Don't worry she's with me also, she needed to see the Princess also" He mentioned

"Oh I do apologies for my behavior…please come in" open the door to us, making us go inside.

I was right about the size of the inside; it was big…bigger than I thought it would be. With a fire place, couch, table and chairs, and lot doors and a stair way either goes upstairs or downstairs. I felt the need of siting down but I didn't want to have a bad reputation of myself in front the Zelda, so I leaned against the wall.

"Wait here Katrina I'll be right back…" Link told me as walked into one of the doors.

I sighed in relief as he left _man I'm tired…that journey was longer than I thought it would be. As long as I'm here, I'll be able to find a way regardless of the things I need to do._

_**Just make sure prepare of what she may do Kat…**_

_Okay but she never fails when it comes to her powers. Okay maybe a few times when it came to that horse battle with Ganon. I hoping she knows what she's doing…_

_**Remember what I said from the start about how she doesn't about your powers and DON'T tell her…**_

"Katrina…" a voice called out to me "Katrina" I snapped out of my thoughts and found Link close to my face…to close.

I blushed and moved my head away quickly but banged my head against the wall "Owie…that really hurt" I rubbed the back of my head where it was throbbing. "What was that for Link?" I look at him.

"He-he…sorry I was calling your name but you seem lost in thought so I had to snap you out. But anyways…it's time for you to meet Princess Zelda, she's waiting for you"

_**End of Chapter**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>RebelKat: Hey guys...Chapter 4 wasn't strongest chapter so far but I haven't started Chapter 5 yet (My Gosh! What's wrong with me x-x) but hopeful the next will be good possible Katrina's trial...first fight next memory (Oh No! spoilers~) But thanks for reading please review, favourite or follow. See ya in Chapter 5!<strong>_


End file.
